buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DinoSlider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buffybot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paul730 (Talk) 15:13, September 11, 2010 Galaxy Quest I hadn't thought it was, but after looking it up online it appears as though it is. My mistake, I'll fix it.--OzzMan 06:34, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Great job! I just wanted to point out that you've done a great job here. I haven't been around in a few months and was afraid what I would find but its been a pleasant surprise. As the only Bureaucrat I'm elevating you to Administrator. http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. There you can see your new rights. Keep up the good work!.--Gonzalo84 00:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! I'll try not to disappoint. DinoSlider 00:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) re: in the dark "In the Dark" I watched the ep again and you were right. Though he discusses the concept, he never mentioned the name. I guess I just thought he did. I'm gonna delete it if you haven't already. Good lookin' out and thank you. Vampire Hub! Hey Dino Slider! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia! I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Twilight, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 23:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Category help Hello can you explain me how to create a category? :First of all, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). For help with categories, try the . You should be able to add a new category by adding it to a page just like existing ones. Let me know if you need further help. DinoSlider 01:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hello Warren Mears is a Zombie in season 8, no ? Buffy is a primal in "Beer Bad" Richard Straley and the Ano-Movic clan are man-eaters because they have for rite to eat the brain of the previous husband. Hey! Ive just joined this site, its totally awesome!!! :) I come from New Zealand, what about you? I love your articles, they are very interesting. Im a huge Buffy fan, so i was wondering maybe sometime we could have a chat about it, you see theres not many Buffy fans down here. lol. thanks. Hello, I have been looking for bloopers and continuity errors that may have been missed from season 3 of angel and season 6 of buffy onward. Hi me again... Also I have already posted 2 goofs that I had seen and that had not been posted so I created a profile and posted them. hello Hi! I'm a new user, and have been getting my feet wet editing (mainly) typos and run-on sentences. Lol. I'm new to the whole wiki "scene", and i thought i'd get started with a subject i love, the buffyverse! I'm looking foward to doing what I can to help the site out, and just wanted to say greetings. Just out of curiousity, are you an administrator? As I said, I'm new to these type of sites, and I don't know how the site works, as far as moderation and such works. Is there a FAQ link that I should read to familiarize myself with? Thank you! Fiveby5 03:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, new user here Hi, I'm new to the Buffy wiki and you seem to have a pretty good grasp on what you're doing. So I have a question that I'm hoping you can answer. How do you add a reference? I was just editing the Willow Rosenberg page - Relationships section and I referenced a few episodes and had to type the full episode name as the link, rather than link it to the references below. I tried to add the episodes as a link in the references, but I couldn't figure that out either. Any help you can give me would be appreciated! Thanks. :Welcome to the wiki, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). To add a reference, you'll need to switch to Source Mode (the button on the top right will toggle that on or off). The use the tag to inset a reference. For example, "Beer Bad" When an article has more than one reference from the source, you should add a name so they sort together in the reference list. For example, the first reference would be "Beer Bad" and all subsequent references would be :DinoSlider 01:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Profile Questions Why (and how) did you change my Profile? [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 09:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I have been going through the entire site cleaning up broken links. Your page had several, so I corrected them. I meant no offense. I noticed that you added the cquote template back. Did you realize that it is a Wikipedia template that doesn't exist on this site? DinoSlider 10:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I know that only Wikipedia and some comic wiki's are the only ones that use template's for bigger ". ::But sometimes I use my profile as some sort of note blok for things that are important to me and that I forget often, like how to make color template's and or < "small" > template's. ::PS Thank you for telling me about why you changed the other Things, =) although I would have wanted to know that before hand, anyway have a good day. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 12:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::If that is the case, may I suggest that you surround your notes with the tag. That way it won't show up on the reports as a broken link. As of now, your page is back on the report. DinoSlider 23:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll do that, Ones again Thank you, for telling me how to do template nowiki and why you did that other stuff. :::I hope you'll have a good day D.S. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 16:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No red links ? Hi! I've just noticed that you've removed two red links at the Colin article. I am just curious: Shouldn't there be red links so that someone can write an article about a frequent stuntman who worked on several episodes? Why have you removed the links? Thanks. --Tom 05:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I do not believe there needs to be an article about this individual. There are already way too many articles about real life individuals which simply read "Person A played character B on Buffy." To further the problem, any more information starts to get less relevant and would be better served by a link to imdb or wikipedia. Other than the main players, I would discourage anyone from creating such articles when there is so much more work that needs to be done on the site. DinoSlider 23:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone:) Hello fellow Buffyverse fans:). I'm grateful for the insight and obvious care and devotion that goes into this wiki. I have been reading every episode summery while watching Buffy and enjoy the details. I hope to contribute when I can :)LepkiLuvsBuffy 05:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you:) DinoSlider, I want to thank-you for the edits you have done to mine. I am new to this wiki, and appreciate the help, I certainly hope my contribution will be an asset here , and I would like feedback on my edits and suggestions on how I might improve them. Thanking you again:) Lepiki LepkiLuvsBuffy 07:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories purge I'd appreciate your help in purging these new categories. I don't know how to create bots, do you?--Gonzalo84 22:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't know how, but I actually started looking into how to write one because of this incident. I'll let you know if I figure it out. DinoSlider 02:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, another category I think should be purged is "man-eater". Even the grammar itself is weird.--Gonzalo84 04:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) New mission My friend, I've got a new mission. Replacing all those gifs uploaded by Lemon with better quality jpg's. Check out Aphrodesia, Aura and Thomas and you'll see what I'm talking about. I've made some of the screenshots myself using my DVD's, but there are lots of good screenshots at screencap-paradise.com and at havestakewillslay.com/galleries/angel/ --Gonzalo84 21:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :On a similar note, I was going through the images to ensure they have appropriate license statements because they are required by Wikia. DinoSlider 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) An idea All this categories rumble have left me thinking. I think we should merge certain "human" categories: Empowered humans and non-powered humans for example, some characters develop powers, others have them for a few episodes and then lose them. Also "evil humans", which means we should have "good humans" and "neutral humans", and some characters change over the course of the series. Plus having "evil humans" means we should hve "good demons". Therefore I propose the massive effor to merge all these "human" categories into a single "Humans" category. What do you think?--Gonzalo84 04:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think a single Humans category is a good idea. Defining good, evil, and neutral would be pretty subjective anyway. I would delete the "Neutral beings" category as well. DinoSlider 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Aura There was a season nine Q&A (found here) with Scott Allie where he pretty clearly says that Willow's new girlfriend is not the same Aura from Sunnydale. As such, that character's gonna need a page, and one with a unique identifying name at that. I figure Aura (San Francisco) would probably do the job for now, until more info surfaces about her (she may get a last name, for example) but, as per usual, I'd defer to you if you had another page title in mind.--OzzMan 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Since there is no defined naming convention, your suggestion seems as good as any. I would be tempted to use "Aura (Freefall)", but it seems likely she will continue beyond Freefall or, as you said, get a last name. Feel free to create it as "Aura (San Francisco)" for now. We can always be change it later if we want/need to. DinoSlider 21:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So far they Allie has mentioned it was an unintended coincidence, it may be resolved in-universe later o maybe not. So far let's split the articles, create a disambiguation page and see how it goes.--Gonzalo84 16:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Style guide Thinking about the character categories. I came up with them because several Big Bads had no "organization", at least not a named one (The First, Glory), but I still wanted to group all the minions and related articles. And if Big Bads get their own categories, why not the heroes as well?. But I agree that the first name basis is confusing. --Gonzalo84 22:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleted redirect I think this redirect should remain, the character was usually referred as "Woody" during the episode.--Gonzalo84 04:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have no problem with that. DinoSlider 06:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) CSS classes Since it seems only admins can alter the style sheets for the site (as it should be), is it possible to add the "font-weight: normal;" definition to the forthcoming CanonColor and NonCanonColor classes (for use on the Chronology page? That way we can just use the standard wiki markup within table cells for formatting. Right now, all of the table cells are displaying entirely in bold type, and I cant find a simple way to override that setting (short of making explicit span tags within a cell — which is certainly doable, but probably a bit intimidating). Tohubohu (my site) 17:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done. DinoSlider 01:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) One more additional request — is it possible to add the CanonColor and nonCanonColor definitions to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page as well as the MediaWiki:Common.css page? That way it'll show up for people using the new Wikia layout. (And as a side note, now that my idiocy in table creation has been corrected, it's probably not necessary to explicitly define "text-weight:normal;" in the style.) Thanks! Tohubohu (my site) 21:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. I actually imported common.css into the wikia.css file so we don't have similar problems in the future. DinoSlider 03:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Careful with your signatures!--Gonzalo84 09:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? DinoSlider 14:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool Infobox A project I'm working on. It's not close to being done... yet. But it should be done soon. Do you like it? Annasean51 00:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Where will it be used? DinoSlider 00:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, I'm just going to give up on it. I don't want to start a war. Annasean51 00:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't trying to start a war, I was just curious. Seriously, what was your idea for it? DinoSlider 01:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought I was going to get banned! Whoops. I just thought the character infobox needed a change. A little shift in a new direction, know what mean? Annasean51 01:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ban you for creating a template? Hardly. I do have one request: When you are ready, please present your idea on the Central Discussion page before you start implementing it on pages. Thanks, DinoSlider 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Category: criminals We already have human criminals... is this for demons as well?? :Forget to sign your name? I "renamed" Human Criminals to just Criminals. I saw no need to draw a distinction, especially since the list already contained Vampires and Slayers in addition to just plain Humans. DinoSlider 00:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Damn! I forgot to sign! I've seen what you've done and agree 100%. Should we add Buffy? What with the robbery of the swiss bank and the nazi gold.--Gonzalo84 03:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestions, though I'm not quite sure how to do that. I spent about a half hour trying to find the right place and it wasn't very clear. Any help would be appreciated. Preston picture Some years ago there was on the web a promotional photo of Preston (Jason Winer), quite similar in format and style to the one of Knox. I downloaded it but my CPU was stolen and I still haven't found it. If you know what I'm talking about I'd like to recruit you for this little scavenger hunt. --Gonzalo84 22:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :So far this was the best I could find: http://www.cityofangel.com/characters/images/others/season4/preston.jpg :: Actually that is a cropped screenshot of Preston when he greets Lorne. Its gonna be hard and I think you'll probably end up finding what I found. BTW, do you know what demon was this one?: http://christopherburdett.com/images/makeup-effects/hideous-demon-large.jpg --Gonzalo84 16:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thank you. I will. Disambigs I was trying to put together something to ensure that all disambiguation pages would be removed from the orphans listing (as sometimes MW seems to hiccough and not respect links coming in from user space). I put together a list based on your "Temp" listing and put together a Links to disambiguating pages/DPLcouple of short DPL queries to automatically generate a listing of anything that is missing from the first list. Of course, it was at this point that I discovered that the DPL extension hasn't been installed on the Buffyverse wiki. Gotta love it. Anyhow, if this is something that might be useful for you to use, it might be worth requesting that DPL be installed on the wiki (lots of other cool things can be done with it), and if it isn't something worthwhile, feel free to remove it from the wiki. -- sulfur 15:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a pretty good idea to me. DinoSlider 13:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanon articles Man, don't be shy about deleting those fanmade original characters articles that have been popping up in the past weeks. There are days in which I can't check in (jobs, dates and stuff).--Gonzalo84 19:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing Real Me! I tried to add something, and all of a sudden, everything was gone! Really sorry and thanks for fixing it! Another discussion Please, head over to Anti-Slayer Movement, I'd like to know your opinion.--Gonzalo84 01:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey DinoSlider, Thanls for offering your help! I appreciate it. This dude named Gonzalo84 said i had to properly use a quote template... I'm not sure what he means. Can you point me in the right direction? Hiya Hey DinoSlider, Thanls for offering your help! I appreciate it. This dude named Gonzalo84 said i had to properly use a quote template... I'm not sure what he means. Can you point me in the right direction? :Welcome. First, remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~}. For quotes, you should use the template. The syntax is this: Replace 1 with the actual quote, 2 with the character who said it, and 3 with the episode title. For example, . Try it out. You can use the preview button to see what it looks like before you publish it. DinoSlider 21:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Reference question I noticed you've been revising articles to incorporate the ref function and I was wondering why. I'm not being belligerent here, it's just that I was under the impression that the ref function was used for external sources, whereas links to other Wikia pages are used in the articles themselves to facilitate access to them. I personally prefer the latter, and it's also how it's done on all of the Wikias I've worked on. Could you clear this up for me? Thanks, Damaijin 07:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Since this wiki is written from an in-universe perspective (see this discussion for additional info), the reference tags provide the best way to cite episodes or other out-of-universe sources. This was established before I started editing this wiki and most of the edits that I make are meant to make the site more consistent. DinoSlider 12:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The reference function is inspired in the style of Wookiepedia, IMO, the prime example of consistency a wiki should aspire to reach.--Gonzalo84 14:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Standalone issues That they are standalones doesn't mean they shouldn't be in italics I think.--Gonzalo84 02:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Published works are italicized. Parts of published works are quoted. For example, the title of a book of short stories is italicized, but the titles of the stories themselves are quoted. The grey area starts when one of those short stories is then published independently. In the case of "Always Darkest", it was one of four stories published under the title MySpace/Dark Horse Presents #24. DinoSlider 02:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright... but what abotu "The Chain"? The Chain WAS a standalone publication.--Gonzalo84 05:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't revert that change. It looks fine to me. DinoSlider 05:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It just dawned on me that this is a good example of that grey area. When referring to the standalone publication, it is The Chain, but referring to the story published in The Long Way Home, it is "The Chain". I suppose one could also argue that Season Eight #5 is the publication and "The Chain" is the lone story contained within it. DinoSlider 13:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::That's kind of confusing. In Wookiepedia ever single issue gets its own article instead of humongous articles for the TPB. The Chain first came out alone, I dont know if then it was published as part of The Long Way Home TPB. IMO standalones should get their own articles and if collected then an article for the collection listing the issues, but not just a lone article.--Gonzalo84 16:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::For example: with two-part episodes, each part gets its own article; comics should follow the way. I've seen the articles and they are kind of messy, just long summaries that barely even link to the subjects they mention. And the cover galleries are kind of messy, when storylines are just beggining ::::I 100% agree that every issue should get its own article. I would even go as far as to say every story should have its own page. For example, each of the stories in Tales of the Slayers. DinoSlider 18:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Exactly! I'll set out to do so with the Tales of the Slayers since Tales of the Vampires is a little bit more complicated.--Gonzalo84 00:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Episode articles Placing the appearances below quotes causes " Appearances " to dissappear from view. I think quotes should be the last section. :How about Appearances below Behind the Scenes? That would actually match the character pages as well. DinoSlider 01:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Perfect! Drusilla Okay, look, I know you disagree with my change to the Behind the Scenes for Dru's article. I get that it's inconsistant. But that is a problem with the other articles, not this one. It's a new sub-heading, you CAN'T use a pronoun there. I'm changing it back one last time. Please don't revert it - the last thing we need is an edit war between admins. :I'm gonna go with Din's Fire on this one (even though he, like me in my previous comment, forgot to sign). I think we should keep character names when mentioning portrayer, specially in long articles .--Gonzalo84 07:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I will concede to the majority in this case, however, I would like to state my case: It isn't the fact that "I" disagree with your changes. Wikis are more about majority rules than right and wrong. In this particular case, the vast majority (dare I say all) of the other character pages have a particular de facto standard. For lack of an officially stated standard, your edit was the inconsistent one. Since you claim that it is all of the other pages that are wrong, then I would expect that you start a clean up effort to change all of those pages. (An effort that I would be happy to help out with, BTW.) If not, it is still the one different page that is essentially "wrong". ::My work on this site has been about organization and consistency. Early on, I read all of the discussions about how the site should be presented. When it was not explicitly stated, I researched the pages to see what the most common presentation was and made a point to edit the others to match. As a self appointed watchdog of the character and episode pages, I watch every edit to ensure that less knowledgeable editors adhere to the unwritten standards. As a fellow admin, I would hope that you respect this. Perhaps the best solution is to create a single, all inclusive style guide for all to follow. That way, all of the rules will be clearly stated and we can eliminate most of the grey area. As it stands now, it is quite hard for new (or even experienced) editors to know the proper formats. DinoSlider 15:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) e-comics Hi DinoSlider, I saw that you changed the order of the sections on the e-comics pages. I was wondering why that is, I used the Season 9 comics format to name the sections, was that not correct? Thanks in advance for your help! --Paul van Gent 10:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, what is the policy on adding pages for individual comic book issues? Particularly I'm curious about IDW's Spike-series. Shadow Puppets, After the Fall, they have just one page for the series, but Spike (IDW series) has a page for the 8-issue series and pages for the 3/8 individual issues. Would it be better if I added separate pages for each issues, or if I compounded everything into one page? --Paul van Gent 11:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Gonzalo84 and I are going through the pages cleaning up and standardizing them. We will be getting to Season 9 eventually, but there are a lot of pages to go through. I'd like to put together a style guide, but haven't had the time yet. As for individual issues, we encourage the creation of a page for every issue. In fact, you can see one of our discussions listed above. Again, it will take a while to get through all of them. DinoSlider 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I wholeheartedly agree with your previous discussion that every single story should have its own page. If you don't have a style guide, maybe you have some sort of reference page that is most up to date and uses the best formatting? I just copied Season 9, cause I figured that would likely be the most up to date version. But I'll gladly work according to any standard you set. Just let me know which page I can use as a template and I can help the wiki by converting pages for the stories I like to that format. --Paul van Gent 09:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello, thanks for your welcome. I know that shows that are cancelled are not likely to have active message boards so I thought I would just comment on episodes that I felt strongly about. Again, thank you very much. Lloyd Demon Section Is it possible for me to make a wikia for all the demons and evil creatures that are in Buffy? LIke, all the types of demons and monsters? Or does this already exist? Thanks! Also, Is there a seperate page for Buffy Season 8 and 9, Buffy books (not Joss Whedon), and old Buffy comics? User:Thepoodlechef 09:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for welcome. I'm rather familiar with wiki engine. Just can't find a comment field when editing article... Migatu777 21:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I was curious if you'd be interested in joining my Wiki, being a Buffy fan yourself ;) Everything you need to know is on the first page of the wiki, any other questions and you can ask me. http://buffythevampireslayerroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_The_Vampire_Slayer_Roleplay_Wiki Syre Draek 19:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dinoslider, So can you help me how to correctly place a link? Thanks! Greetz smallprint. Seperate pages per issue Hi DinoSlider, I noticed a new user called Toquotebuffy has started creating pages for individual issues of comic series. While, I am a great proponent of this move, I noticed that he/she created a couple of doubles. I had already created pages for Once More, With Felt and Plush and now Shadow Puppets, Part One and Shadow Puppets, Part Two. I can't find how to merge two pages or deleted one. --Paul van Gent 11:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you. Hopefully I fixed it to everyone's satisfaction. DinoSlider 02:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, as you've seen I've tried to better structure the information available on the Spike comics. I hope it's to your satisfaction. I was wondering though, is it really necessary to have seperate templates for Buffy and Angel (and Spike) comic issues, comic collections, and novels? Wouldn't it be easier to create just one template for each, regardless of property license/title character? The probleem, in my opinion is that using the licence to differentiate between the two is too much OOU, whereas using the title character to determine which character would mean creating more templates (Lorne, Riley, Willow, Drusilla) and you would have problems with Angel & Faith and Spike and Dru. I'm curious to hear what you think about this. --Paul van Gent 12:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I really hadn't given it much thought since they were already in existence when I started. Personally, I would chose to only have one template for each type, i.e., episode, book, comic, etc., regardless of which one it belonged to since this wiki covers the whole universe. Having said that, I have been trying to simply enforce the status quo. That is hard enough. DinoSlider 12:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I would love to volunteer :) I may not always remember quotes or the tiniest bits of trivia about each issue or episode, but I do have a thing for creating structure. Is there any special page I can use to figure out which pages use a specific template? (Found it!) ::::Could you help me out on deciding which templates should be created/maintained/updated? I've got ::::Television ::::*'Episode' - for an individual episode ::::*'Season' - for a series of episodes ::::*'Series' - for a series of episodes ::::Novels ::::*'Novel' - for an individual publication ::::*'Novel series' - for a series of novels (Wicked Willow for instance) ::::Comics ::::*'Comic issue' - for an individual publication ::::*'Comic series' - for a series for comic issues ::::*'Comic collection' - for a publication which collects several issues/series. ::::I am unsure what to do with publications that include multiple separate stories (Tales of the Slayer and Tales of the Slayers, for instance). The smallest divisible unit would be the individual story at which level the most relevant information could be shared. Would you like me to create those as well? --Paul van Gent 13:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::What is it exactly that you are volunteering to do? I would not go changing all of those templates based on my personal opinion. If you want to do that, you will have to post in on the main discussion page first. Like I alluded to earlier, I have been simply trying to make all of the pages consistent with each other. If you want to change the guidelines (whether they are stated or de facto), you will need to ask everyone, not just me. Truth be told, it is pretty cut-and-dried as is. The crossovers are the only sticky point that I see. :::::As for your breakdown: There is a template for comic stories (BuffyComicStory). For an example, see these: Category:Tales of the Slayers. Games (Video Games and RPGs) would be another category to consider. DinoSlider 13:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think some of these might be due for an update. I think it's strange that inker and colorist are both in the comic template, while cover artist and editor are not (whereas these names tend to be more well-known). (BTW: I'm well aware of much effort you are putting into the status quo as you say, so this is in no way meant as a diss.) :::::On the whole I think the templates work well, but as you said the crossovers (which of course, includes Angel & Faith) make it somewhat more difficult. My most important beef with it is that the distinction it represents is very OOU, namely the licence and the only actual difference is the colour. :::::The categorisation of comics/novels is similarly broken down by licence and personally, I think it would make more IU sense to categorise them by title character. For instance Oz: Into the Wild is listed as a Buffy novel, even though she doesn't appear in the story. Most obviously, Spike has starred in his own comics both under the Buffy and the Angel license; from an IU perspective it seems strange to me to categorise them separately. :::::I didn't know this was a democracy; I thought you were sort of the leader. (Some other wiki's are very much that way!). I'll work on an 'official' proposal. Do you mind giving me your thoughts in the mean time? --Paul van Gent 14:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) After the Fall Hi DinoSlider, I saw you reverted the After the Fall (Angel comic) page to its original content instead of the redirect to Angel (IDW series) page. I had originally merged the two into one page, because the content on the After the Fall page was a near duplicate of the content on the IDW series page. This is the case right now. I understand why you have chosen to remove the redirect, because the After the Fall part of the series, does stand out in some ways. I was wondering if perhaps the following would be a better solutions. The After the Fall (Angel comic) is made into a redirect to the After the Fall article, which is expanded from a disambiguation page into a page which describes the cross-over story arc (which also includes the Spike issues). This way no duplicate information needs to be presented, but readers can get an understanding of why After the Fall is seen as a separate entity? :IDW does some confusing things, don't they? This would have been a lot easier if they had reset the numbering when they changed the title, but moving on ... :One of the logistical problems we constantly fight is the fact that the site is trying to be an in-universe wiki and yet still document every out-of-universe item. As an out-of-universe item, After the Fall (Angel comic) seems to merit its own page as a sub-series of the IDW series. You are absolutely correct to point out that there is a problem with duplicate content, but I don't think a redirect is the answer. To me, a redirect is for when two names represent the exact same content and thus you only need one page for it. Perhaps the page should simply be trimmed down to simply explain what it is and point to the appropriate pages for the actual content, similar to what is being done for the collection pages. What do you think? DinoSlider 13:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::IDW's confusing indeed! (Often their issues have multiple titles A-vs-F1 has "The Heir", the Lorne one-shot was also called "Music of the Spheres", and then there was the After the Fall epilogue). Anyway, I created an alternative page at User:Paul van Gent/Sandbox. Please let me know what you think! ::If this set-up suits you, I would suggest implementing a similar approach on "Season Nine"; have one page for the story arc, listing the series/issues that are part of it, both Buffy, Angel, Willow, Spike and e-comics; and then make Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine as a separate page for that series. Because as it stands you need to go to the Buffy page to learn more behind the scenes of the Angel & Faith series. Just my two cents; I'm not really ready to work on Buffy comics yet ;) --Paul van Gent 19:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Thanks again! I went back and added in the Non-free Promo Pic Template. I'm pretty new at doing wiki's altogether so it's been an interesting learning experience. If this still isn't the correct template, how do I go about getting them removed so I reformat the page differently. I appreciate all the help! -ToQuoteBuffy 11:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! I posted a blog here for the community to read about the Related Video Module. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Image License I don't understand how to do that, would you please kindly talk me through it? FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory, 13th of August, 21:50, 2012 :When you upload a photo, simply type what I posted on your page in the Summary box and it will create the license statement for a screen shot. For photos that you have already uploaded, go to the page for the photo, click on edit, then click on source, and then paste in what I showed you. Let me know if you have any other questions. DinoSlider (talk) 01:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Where is the summary box? August 14, 2012, 11:43, FaithBuffyAnyaTaraGlory Question hey c: How do i go about becoming a Admit? I would add a lot of things to this WIki (: :First of all, please sign your posts. Second, there are plenty of things you can do without being an admin. After you make a significant contribution and show an eye for consistency, you might be considered. Until then, update away and have fun. DinoSlider (talk) 12:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Continuity: explicit v. citation Hello and thanks for the welcome. I'm very new here and eager to be helpful. I notice on the page for City of... a continuity note about the hangup call Angel makes to Buffy. This has a footnote to The Freshman--but the reader must actually click the footnote to see the Buffy continuity, and even then it's not made explicit that the same scene occurs in both episodes, on opposite sides of the "phone line". My first thought was to add language making this clear, e.g., "... The same call was depicted from Buffy's point of view in The Freshman, which aired ealier the same week as City of and in which the caller was not identified." But as a newb, I wanted to make sure there wasn't some tactical reason for forbearance of such detail. Plz advise. Thanks! Fr.defenestrato (talk) 16:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Basically, the reason is because it should be written in an in-universe perspective. As a rule, you should not refer to episodes directly except in the Behind the Scenes sections. - DinoSlider (talk) 14:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Way to lose me in a hurry. Fr.defenestrato (talk) 01:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::You know what? I'm sorry, but this response is 100 percent rubbish. The very WORD "continuity" requires an outside perspective; and the Continuity section for virtually every single episode refers multiple times to episodes and other external devices. Fr.defenestrato (talk) 13:32, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Attitude much? My answer was not rubbish, it was simply explaining a rule that was established before I started editing this site. The fact that new users often fail to realize this was not part of the discussion. Rather than copping an attitude on an admin's talk page, you should go to the Central Discussion Page and the Main Talk Page and read up on it and, if you still disagree, propose a change. I would also suggest that you word it in a more civil manner in order for it to be better received. - DinoSlider (talk) 15:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you wanted to have an affiliations link w each other? I'm the new Reign wiki. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates So I was wondering, if you wanted to affiliate this wiki and any other wikia you are in charge off; starting with Fearless Diva productions(http://fearlessdivaproductions.wikia.com/wiki/Fearless_Diva_Productions_Wiki), Stitchers Wikia (http://stitchers.wikia.com/wiki/Stitchers_Wikia), Orphan Black Wikia (http://orphanblack.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_Black_Wiki) and lastly Pretty Little Liars (http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page). I would appreciate a response and look forward to speaking with you! ;)Fearless Diva 20:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Unjust blocking Hi, DinoSlider, I hope you can help me with this dispute. I'm sharing this messages with all Buffyverse administrators, since I don't know how many of you are still active, and would like to have this solved without taking it to the Fandom Community Central. I'm an user of this wiki since 2015, administrator since 2017, and currently the second most prolific contributor with over 14 thousand edits. Yesterday, I was accused of deleting a new template from a bureaucrat, and my rights as an administrator were removed. The fact is: User:QueenBuffy had never created such template, but in reality an article (Season2EpisodeGuide), as she could have seen in my contributions list or her own. I was accused of doing based on a discussion at the Buffyverse Communnity Central from 2017, in which the theme was episode infobox images; while User:OwnerMan and I argued in favor of promotional pictures, QueenBuffy preferred vertical ones. She brought this discussion also as an argument that I disagreeing with her is disrespectful to her higher position and personal work, and my help with creating an actual template should have been in form of direct requests to her instead of contributions. Even though she now has deleted the template I made (Template:EpisodeGuideBuffySeason2), which is exactly what she accuses me of, and continues to maintain the incorrect article format. Meanwhile, she had added another template she created, Template:Season1EpisodeGuide, to List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes, at the time the 4th most visited article in this wiki, and therefore of major impact to its users. She declares she feels threatened that I also edited this template, even though no warning banner or similar had been added, and she now explicitly declares ownership. As you may see for yourself, my edits were 10 hours after hers, included individual summary justifying them, and, as any other contribution in a wiki, passive of being discussed, undone, or followed with more contributions from any other user. My edits were related to updating the layout in accord to all other tables on this wiki and replacing the text with official summaries. Bringing the image discussion back, you can also see in its history (Template:Season1EpisodeGuide?oldid=191307) that my edits included vertical images as well as screenshots, in accord to her own demand from 2017 and using her own uploads, which she claims I don't respect. She has since undone my contributions and locked the page from me. During this discussion, she also locked the episode articles Some Assembly Required, Inca Mummy Girl, Halloween, Lie to Me, and The Dark Age. These are articles that she solely contributed changing the infobox pictures for low quality screenshots with spoilers, under the argument that the article's title and summary weren't enough for her to identify them. Despite that she went directly against the previous/ongoing discussion in the Community Central, I had respected her demand and didn't replace any of these pictures. But still she locked them to me. You may see that I had contributed to all these articles before, and had been done so with all episode articles, in the sections synopsis, continuity, appearances, behind the scenes, as well as with links and references. Now I'm unable to do so, because she accuses that I'll undo all her work, and she should be the one that does it to my contributions. After her edits, she also reopened the image discussion with a new argument, now without one person able to disagree with her. In conclusion, not only she has falsely accused me of undoing her work, then punished for supposedly doing so, but she has been actively preventing me from contributing to the wiki. This means directly violating the Wiki guidelines, such as Confusion about ownership, Deleting content, and Assume good faith. Since she continues with the accusations even after my explanations and apologies, and intends to completely limit me because I'm the one that should understand how offended she feels with the wiki model of contribution, I request now from you at least having my rights back. Just now she edited the Cordelia Chase article, solely replacing the main picture — a promotional picture from Angel season 2 (File:AS2 017 Cordelia.jpg) —, for a picture she just uploaded (instead from the character's gallery) from a shooting the actress did after the show had aired (File:Cordy_Main_New.jpg). Another user undid this, as the picture did not represent the character, and still she redid it, messaging him: "Don't undo my work. Thanks." (User talk:Pokemonfan201). It should be noted that Cordelia's is one of the most visited articles and that I've been largely contributing to its content, inclusive with the previous infobox picture, and she has also blocked from it. If she continues to impose and harass anyone for contributing within the wiki guidelines or disagreeing with her in open discussions, I intend to request the appropriate restrictions for her behavior. Now that I restored my own reply she had deleted from my own talk page (which she refused to do so), you are free to read the complete discussion for yourself at User talk:Ellesy#My work, if you like. Thank you for the attention, I hope to hear from you soon. Ellesy (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC)